Installations for reprocessing irradiated nuclear fuels have so-called large-area hot cells for accommodating process components. The process components are set up in stands or frame structures known as racks which are arranged in the large-area hot cells which are radiation-shielded.
In these cells, which are not directly accessible, certain components such as changeover components, containers and other fitments must be replaced by means of movable remote handling machines and remote operating equipment. Therefore, when arranging the components which can be replaced under remote control, it is necessary to bear in mind that they are to be readily accessible and their configuration takes account of the difficult conditions with regard to assembly and disassembly under conditions of remote control.
The requirements with respect to a design which is suitable for remote handling, for the installation components which can be replaced under remote control, are to the effect that safe, rapid and reliable replacement is to be guaranteed, with remote handling equipment which is of the utmost simplicity and with a small number of remote handling steps.